What Would Have Happened?
by christiannerdsrule
Summary: If Roxas decided to not join with Sora and remain separate, what would happen? Would Sora ever wake up? Would Aerith still have a monotone preteen voice? Find out. Plz R&R no, seriously! Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1: I wonder

CNR: Welcome to the first chapter of "What Would Have Happened"! I'm your host, christiannerdsrule, or CNR, for short. This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice in your review that I hope you'll post. Please let me know how to improve this! Please note, however, that this will be mostly random goofyness, except for the first chapter. **Disclaimer: I own Raro. Square Enix owns all Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters.** Enjoy!

------  
------

_If Roxas decided to not join with Sora and remain separate, what would happen? Would Axel eventually make Roxas remember him? Would his friends be able to see him again? Would DiZ find a way for Sora to wake up? Would Aerith sound like Mandy Moore again and not like a monotone preteen? I wonder..._

------

"Raro, time to get up!"

"Ok, mom!" The 15-year-old sat up in bed and put on his tan, rectangle-shaped glasses that blended in well with his neck-length dirty blonde hair. _I really do wonder... what would happen?_

------

High school had become a routine: Raro talked to his friends throughout the day, did his work the best he could, and avoided those he couldn't stand. Unfortuately, those he couldn't stand had irritated him that day. Upon questioning from his mom, he explained what happened with, "They just did their best to annoy me. End of story.", and simply walked off to his room. Although his mom was concerned, she knew all he needed was some time to get over it.

Raro walked into his room. "Why am I stuck with them? Maybe I could transfer schools..." He flopped onto his bed, but then he knew what would make him feel better- a good playing of Kingdom Hearts II. He inserted the disc into his PS2, plugged in his wireless controller, and sat on his bed, which faced his TV. He loaded his sixth memory slot. He hadn't played Kingdom Hearts II in a couple weeks; since he had finished the game 5 times, he wasn't in a great hurry to finish it for the sixth time, and had promptly forgotten where he was in it and about even trying to get through it at all.

When the file had loaded, he recognized where he was in the game instantly- the sixth day of Twilight Town, when time had frozen and Hayner, Pence, and Olette couldn't see Roxas. "Oh man, just what I needed. A nice frustrating day at school, with a side dish of depressing!" said Raro to himself. _Oh well, just get through this quickly so you can go to Hollow Bastion..._ Raro laid down on his bed as he made Roxas jump and fight through Twilight Town, and eventually he made it to the Pod Room. After observing Donald's and Goofy's flowerlike pods, he got to the scene where Roxas yells at DiZ. He sat his controller on his bed as he watched the cutscene.

_** "I guess my summer vacation is... over."**_

Between the anger from school and the depressingness of the scene, a tear slid down Raro's face. "I hate this..." The tear dripped from his face, landing on his controller, which he promptly punched just as the title screen came up. "I can't take this! I-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he turned into pixels and was promptly sucked into the TV screen.

------  
------

CNR: That was the first chapter! Sorry it's so depressing and short; I just wanted to get the party started. The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise. It'll probably be up soon- like in a week/week & a half. I promise there'll be at least a little funnyness to it! Please note: Raro's hair is the color of dirty blonde (a blonde/brunette mixture), not blonde and needing to be washed.

Raro: Ya'll come back now, y'hear?

CNR: What are you, a Beverly Hillbilly?

Raro: Maybe...

CNR: Sweet!

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: Anyhoo... well, I guess that's all! tries to think of phrase to close out chapters Aha! **That's all the fan fiction that's fit to print!** Eureka!


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Like Peas!

CNR: Welcome back to "What Would Have Happened"! Thanks for reading. I finished chapter 2 waaaay ahead of schedule... So, here it is.

Raro: Why is this chapter called "I Don't Like Peas!"?!?

CNR: Patience, young grasshopper. The path to wisdom is paved with styrofoam plates.

Raro: ...what?

CNR: You'll see. **Disclaimers: I own Raro. Square Enix owns all Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters.**

Raro: Will this chapter be less depressing and longer than chapter 1? Huh? Huh?

CNR: _I said, you'll see!_ So here's "I Don't Like Peas!"

------  
------

When Raro regained awareness, he realized that he was laying face-down on a white floor. "Huh? This looks familiar..." After standing up, he gasped- he was standing in Sora's pod room. Sora was in his pod, and one of his tied-for-favorite characters, Roxas, stood but a few inches from him. But something seemed wrong...

After standing up, he cautiously walked over to Roxas- Raro remembered that, after all, Roxas was still really upset from finding out that he was a Nobody. He cautiously murmured, "...Roxas?"

...no response. He tried again: "Roxas? Dude!" He waved his hand in front of Roxas's face. No response. "Hm. Interesting," he commented as he wiped the tear from earlier from his face. _Ok, this is officially what I didn't expect to do today..._

Finally, a noise- a female voice: "Raro? Raro, can you hear me?"

After nerviously jumping a foot from fright and with no idea of how to talk to a disembodied voice, he simply replied with, "Yeah."

But the voice didn't respond with something that showed that it had heard what words he said. It acted like it only heard a noise, because it responded with: "Can you yell something to show that you heard me? All I heard was '-ah.'."

Raro, wanting to comply with what seemed to be the only thing that knew what was going on, yelled the first thing that ran through his mind - "**I DON'T LIKE PEAS!**"

The voice got the message this time: "OK! That... works. Ok, Raro, I need you to go back to the room where Donald and Goofy are sleeping."

"Uhm... ok." He went to the first pod room. "I'm here!"

"Ok, now open the second-to-right pod." He did so.

"Ok?"

"Now, open the farthest pod on the left and jump into it."

"**WHAT**?!?" exclaimed Raro when he realized that the pod had no bottom.

"Just trust me."

"You sure?"

"Well, I _could_ let you stay in the Pod Room and let you resume your lively conversation with Roxas..."

"You saw that?"

"Yes, I saw it over the cameras DiZ installed here."

"You have a very convincing point. Ok, here I go... AAAAAH!" Raro yelled as he jumped into the pod. He felt himself falling down into the darkness, screaming the whole time with his eyes shut. If he had his eyes open, he would have noticed the darkness very quickly turning into a bright white light, and eventually he would have recognized the room he was standing in as Namine's room. Standing there still screaming with eyes shut, he realized that the falling feeling was gone.

"AAAAAAaaaah?..." "_Cool, I'm in Namine's room!_" he thought. Namine had always secretly been one of his favorite characters, ever since Chain of Memories. He walked around the room, admiring Namine's pictures, especially the one of Roxas and Axel, and he wondered again... _How would the game change?..._

Suddenly, the same female voice he had had a conversation with earlier spoke behind him: "Hi, Raro."

Raro jumped again. "**Will you stop scaring m-**" he started to say as he turned around to face the voice, but he stopped- there stood his other tied-for-favorite character, Namine. "Namine?!?" He ran up to her. "I can't believe I'm actually standing here, talking to Namine!"

"Raro, we need to talk."

"Ok, but can I ask you some questions first?" asked Raro as he and Namine sat down in the chairs around the table in the room.

"Sure." replied Namine.

"Why did I have to open those pods and jump in one to get here? Couldn't I have just walked?"

"Well, even though Sora's pod room and the pod room for Donald and Goofy were frozen, the rest of the mansion was still in real-time. Therefore, you would have to face a bunch of Nobodies, and you would be weaponless. So I told you the way to access a hole in the game that allows you to teleport." was Namine's explanation.

"Ok, that explains a lot. My other question is, why am I here, in the game?" Raro asked Namine for his second question.

"First of all, you are going to be a keyblade wielder."

"I am?!? Sweet!" He held out his hand, expecting the Kingdom Key to materialize, but nothing happened.

"Allow me to explain. You are _going_ to be a keyblade wielder, but you currently have no keyblade. You must retrieve your keyblade from DiZ, and then it will be yours. We will go to DiZ's computer room when we finish here. Second, you have a choice to make."

"A choice?"

"Yes. You were chosen to choose the fate of Roxas for the rest of the game. You can keep him separate from Sora and be able to see what would happen if they stayed separate, like you've always wanted, or you can make Kingdom Hearts II's story go on as it always has."

"Let's say I go with the first choice. Is there a catch?" questioned Raro.

Namine replied, "Yes. You see, Roxas will become a main target of Organization XIII, because they will want to regain him as their number XIII. Because this will result in more attacks from the Organization, you will be pulled into the game every time Roxas, Sora, Donald, and Goofy must fight a member of the 13 Nobodies. Otherwise than that, you will play the game from the controller in your room. Also, your keyblade will only exist when you are fighting the Organization. If you choose to let the game go on as always, you won't recieve a keyblade and be teleported straight back to your room."

"Ok..." Raro thought very carefully. "But how will Sora wake up without Roxas?"

"We- DiZ and I, I mean- will wake him so that he'll be just as he was at the beginning of the game you call 'Chain of Memories', with his memories intact, although he will have grown over the past year."

Raro thought for a moment. _So far, there isn't a truly 'bad' side to changing the story..._ "**I'll change the game. Besides, how bad could it be, having to fight a couple of Nobodies in black capes?**"

As soon as Raro finished talking, a noise similar to a bell ringing floated through the mansion.

"Ok, Raro." Namine smiled. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to DiZ's room so you can get that keyblade."

------  
------

CNR: That was chapter 2.

Raro: I still don't get it.

CNR: What don't you get?

Raro: Why 'the road to wisdom is paved with styrofoam plates'. I never got why you said that.

CNR: That would be the 'mostly random goofyness' promised in the first chapter.

Raro: Ah, thank you for explaining that, Nerd-sensei!

CNR: No problem.

Raro: But wait, who chose me to get to choose what happens to Roxas?

CNR: You know I can't tell you that now...

Raro: (sigh) A dude can dream, can't he?

CNR: Silly Raro, Trix are for kids! **Disclaimer: Whoever makes Trix owns that statement.**

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: Anyhoo... **That's all the fan fiction that's fit to print!**

------

CNR: I almost forgot to say, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ...

Raro: (stares at watch) ...

CNR: please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ...

Raro: -to readers- Wanna go get some Taco Bell?

CNR: please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,...

Raro: Is the word please starting to sound wierd to you too?

CNR: please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, (pauses)

Raro: FINALLY!

CNR: (deep breath) please, please, please, please, please, please, ...

Raro: D'oh!

CNR: please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,...

Raro: This is getting ridiculous...

CNR: please, please REVIEW! No one has reviewed yet; I need to know what you guys think!

Raro: ...that's all?!?

CNR: Yup. That, and sorikarona needs to email me. -to sorikarona- You get a prize for being the first person to favorite this story! Woohoo! (Check my profile for my addy.)

Raro: Oh.

CNR: Pretty much...

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: Anyhoo... **That's all the... er... extra junk that's fit to print!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Keyblade Wielder

CNR: Welcome back to What Would Have Happened! Due to a threat from a certain reviewer, WWHH chapter 3 is up. We also have a disclaimer guest: that threatener herself- Kitara Jaganshi!

Kitara Jaganshi: Hey everybody!

Raro: (walks up) Hey Kitara.

Kitara Jaganshi: (gasp) (runs up to Raro and grabs him by the collar) Where's Roxas? I _know_ you know where he is!

Roxas: (randomly walks up) Uh oh.

CNR: We have a 52-21-93!

Roxas: ...what's a 52- whatever?

CNR: Roxas fangirl alert! Run, Roxas!

Roxas: (runs away)

Kitara Jaganshi: Roxas! (drops Raro and chases after him)

CNR: Wait, Kitara! Do the disclaimers first.

Kitara Jaganshi: Jeez, fine! (talks really quickly) **CNR owns Raro. Square owns everyone else!** Done! Come back, Roxaaaaaaaaaaas!... (runs off, yelling and running after Roxas into the sunset)

CNR: (sigh) That was so epic...

Raro: (sigh) Yeah...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: Anyhoo... here's chapter 3: "The Third Keyblade Wielder"!

------  
------

"Ok, Raro." Namine smiled. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to DiZ's room so you can get that keyblade." Namine and Raro walked over to the doorway.

"Are we going this way?" asked Raro.

"Yes."

"What happened to, 'The mansion is in real time, so you'll get attacked by Nobodies'?"

Namine raised her right hand ahead of them, and a shiny white portal opened up in the doorway. In fact, it reminded Raro of the Organization's portals, only a white version.

"Y'know, you'd think I'd've figured out after the whole pod thing that you know what's going on..." admitted Raro.

Namine giggled as the two walked into the portal, which promptly closed after they passed through. As soon as the portal closed, a black-hooded figure ran in the doorway.

** "I missed them..."**

------

When Namine and Raro walked out of the portal, they arrived in DiZ's computer room in the mansion.

"I brought Raro, DiZ," called Namine.

A man in a familiar red cape sitting by a bunch of computer screens turned around in his chair. "Ah, Raro. Glad to see you made it here," DiZ told Raro.

"All thanks to Namine," Raro replied. Namine quickly blushed after Raro's comment and stared at her shoes.

"So, you decided to change the game, Raro?" asked the red-caped man with a British accent.

"Yes, sir." Raro wasn't sure what to call him, so "sir" was the first thing that came to his mind.

DiZ stood up and walked over to a separate computer screen and tapped a few buttons. "So, I suppose you will be wanting this..." At that point, a shining light shone from the screen. When the shining stopped, DiZ turned around and held out his right hand. In his hand was a tennis-ball sized, smooth sphere of white with a key shape impressed into it.

Raro was confused. "Not to be rude, but... what exactly is it?"

DiZ laughed. "Allow me to show you. Hold out your hand."

Raro did so. DiZ held Raro's hand with his left hand, and, using his right, he laid the sphere into Raro's palm. The sphere glowed for a moment, then exploded into a thousand tiny shining orbs similar to miniature versions of the pyreflies in Final Fantasy X, which floated into Raro's hand.

"Dude! That was totally awesome! ...but I still don't get it," Raro said to DiZ.

"Hold out your hand. You'll see," DiZ instructed.

** Raro did so, and a shining light floated from his hand for about three seconds. When it faded, a Kingdom Key took its place.**

"This ROCKS!"

DiZ laughed his warm, friendly laugh. "I knew you'd like it. But I digress. It is time for you to return to your world."

"Awww... already?" whined Raro.

"Yes."

"Aw, man. Oh well," Raro sighed as his Kingdom Key disappeared.

DiZ walked over to his seat by the multiple screens and began typing. The shining slice of green light from DiZ's portal across the room began to glow.

Suddenly, the sound of someone running could be heard from somewhere above the computer room. DiZ stopped typing and quickly stood up. The running suddenly stopped, and all three realized that there were now four people in the room.

"Who are you?" demanded DiZ as he stared to the doorway where the newcomer stood.

The newcomer, a masculinely-built person in a black cape, simply laughed, then pulled down his hood to reveal long, spiky red hair.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized? Hi, Namine." Axel replied.

"Hello, Axel." Namine quietly answered.

"Axel?!?" yelled Raro. "What are you doing here?"

------  
------

CNR: That was chapter 3! Feel the wrath of my cliffhangers! Muhahahahahahahahaaaa!

Kitara Jaganshi: (runs up) Roxaaaaaaas! Come baaaaaack! (runs off again)

Roxas: (peeks out from behind a random rock) Is she gone? (nervously crawls out and stands up)

Kitara Jaganshi: (runs up again) Roxas!

Roxas: AAAAAAH! (runs away into the sunset)

Kitara Jaganshi: (chases Roxas into the sunset) Roxaaaaaaaaaas!

Raro: (walks up and sighs) So very, very epic...

CNR: (sigh) Yeah...

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: Anyhoo... hey, have you noticed that we had two awkward "..." moments this chapter?

Raro: Yeah...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: ...and that they always end up with one of us saying "Anyhoo..."?

Raro: Yeah...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: Too... much... awkward... silence! Must... end... chapter! ANYHOO... **THAT'S ALL THE FAN FICTION THAT'S FIT TO PRINT!** Finally...

Raro: ...

CNR: Aaaaaaugh! (runs off into sunset)

Raro: (laughs evilly) That'll never die...


	4. Chapter 4: Dorky McKeyblade

CNR: Woo! WWHH chapter 4 is in da house! Representing Deuchland!

Raro: You _so_ totally stole that from those VW commercials... and you're not even German!

Guy from VW comms: Yah, yoo tohtaly shtole iet!

CNR: I'm very sorry. I was just temporarily borrowing it.

VW Guy: Ish awl goo.

CNR: Cool. Since I've made the previous author's notes before each chapter rather long and left last chapter with a cliffhanger, I'll make this one short; I'll do the disclaimers myself again. **I own Raro. Square Enix owns Axel, Sora, Roxas, DiZ, and all the other totally awesome Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters.** Here's chapter 4.

------  
------

"Axel?!?" yelled Raro. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I know Dorky McKeyblade here changed the game." Axel informed them.

"Hey!" Raro snapped.

"Anyway, I know Roxas isn't going to combine with Sora, so that gives me the chance to... maybe... get him to remember me." Axel stated.

DiZ turned towards Axel. "Since you know these things, you must also have some idea as to why Roxas can't remember you," he slightly smiled as he told the red-headed man.

"Well... no. But I know, if I can just talk to him more, he might remember." Axel looked downward and somewhat depressed as he spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If Roxas remembers who he is, he might rejoin the Organization." DiZ's smile faded this time.

This time, Axel was the one to smirk. "Hence, why I am here." He summoned his chakrams. "I don't want to do this, but..."

_"So, Axel is going to be chasing Roxas a lot more this time around."_ thought Raro. _"This could get interesting... But we've got to make it out of the computer room without Axel frying us... and we'll need some help."_ He quickly glanced over to Namine and got her attention, then nodded towards the door that led to the pod rooms. Namine nodded to reply, then looked to DiZ. Raro called out, "Axel!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Raro walked somewhat slowly up to Axel, summoning his Kingdom Key on the way. Namine had repeated the same nodding procedure to DiZ, who nodded as Raro nervously told Axel, "Uhm... You're it!"

Raro, using his free hand, tagged Axel on the arm, turned around, and quickly ran through the doorway, followed closely by Namine and DiZ.

"What the heck?" Axel said with a question mark on his face as he turned to chase his targets.

Through the empty room that had earlier held Roxas and Axel's fight, through Donald and Goofy's former pod room, and into Sora's room they ran, trying to understand where Raro was going. Midway through Donald and Goofy's room, Namine called to Raro, "Where are we going?" Raro replied, "To get some help!"

Roxas quickly turned around with a stunned look on his face when Raro, Namine, and DiZ entered the pod room. "Namine! You're here! ...but who are you two?"

Raro, slightly panting from the sudden run, waved and, trying not to sound like a fanboy _(Author's note: remember that Raro likes Namine and Roxas both as his favorite characters)_, quickly replied, "Hey, I'm Raro."

Roxas smiled. "Hey, Raro." Roxas noticed Raro's keyblade. "You have one, too? Do you know what's going on?"

But before Raro could explain, Axel burst into the room. Roxas suddenly stepped back. "Axel?!? What happened to, 'Just because _you_ have a next life-', huh?"

Axel sent away his chakrams, turned towards Roxas, and started walking towards him. "You gotta remember me just a little, Roxas! I'm not leaving without you this time."

Roxas, not wanting to be taken away by this "friend,", took some steps backwards with a slightly frightened look on his face. Suddenly, a teenager about Roxas's height with brown, spiky hair and wearing what could definitely qualify as "short shorts" ran up and stood beside Roxas. His accomplices, a duck in a strange blue outfit and some kind of dog thing, ran up also and stood on opposite sides of Roxas and the brown-headed teen. "Who are you?" the teen called to Axel, DiZ, Namine, and Raro.

"Ah, Sora, you're up," DiZ said to Sora as Raro, Namine, and he ran over to Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sorry to break up this lovely little meeting, but I'm taking Roxas with me- whether all of you like it or not," Axel announced as he blazingly summoned his chakrams again.

Sora, Roxas, and Raro summoned their keyblades unanimously. "I don't know you! I'm sorry!" Roxas sincerely called out.

"You won't take my Other!" Sora told Roxas's pursuer.

"Yeah, what they said," Raro explained to Axel.

Donald and Goofy stepped up. Donald made his staff appear, and Goofy did the like with his shield. "We'll help too, Sora," they called to the Keyblade Master.

Axel smirked. "So, I guess I'm going to need some help..." He switched the chakram in his left hand to his right and thrusted his left hand straight out at a 90 degree angle, staring at Roxas the whole time. At the side of the room, a familiar dark portal opened up, and another person in a black coat walked out, with hood up. Deep inside the coat, a man's voice spoke: "So, couldn't do it yourself, Axel?"

Axel addressed the newcomer (who was pulling down his hood as Axel spoke) with: "Just wanted you to have some fun, too, Luxord."

Luxord walked to Axel's side, pulled out his deck of cards, and began shuffling. "Anyone want to play?"

------  
------

CNR: Beware my magical cliffhanger powers! Muhahahahahahahahahaha- (cough, cough) (gag) (sneeze) (-insert cholera sounds-)

Raro: You're weird.

CNR: (smiles) I know. I try.

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: Anyhoo... **That's all the fanfic that's fit to print!** (turns to Raro) Can I do it? Pleeeeeeease?

Raro: Just get it out of your system.

CNR: YES! CNR is in da house! Representing Deuchland!

Raro: YOU. AREN'T. GERMAN! Grr...

VW Guy: Yah, yoo tohtaly shtole iet!


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight For Roxas

CNR: WWHH chapter 5 is in da house! Representing Deuchland!

Raro: Ok, here's the thing. First of all, you don't own that phrase! Second of all, Deuchland is German for Germany, so you are saying that you are representing Germany, and you are American!

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: Augh! You used my own technique against me!

CNR: Fear my reverse psycology! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Raro: ...

CNR: ...

Raro: ...

CNR: Touché, Raro. Touché.

Raro: Thank you. You were a tough competitor.

CNR: I try. **I own Raro. Square-Enix owns all Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters.** And now for our feature presentation: Chapter 5!

------  
------

Luxord walked to Axel's side, pulled out his deck of cards, and began shuffling. "Anyone want to play?"

_"Hm. This should be interesting," _thought Raro. _"Axel and Luxord versus three Keyblade wielders, a duck, and some dog... thing."_

Axel switched his chakram back to his other hand (remember that he had switched them both to his right hand earlier) and began swinging them around in his hands, similar to what he did before his earlier fight with Roxas. Luxord shuffled his cards, flipping them around his body with barely any movement at all. Roxas, Sora, and Raro all struck the "Sora pose" with their Keyblades. _(Author's Note: You know what I'm talking about. It's the pose that both Sora and Roxas strike with the Keyblade on their right, their knees bent, and a bad-attitude face on. Roxas makes it when he fights the Dusk by the Mansion towards the beginning of KH2.)_ Donald and Goofy both struck their battle poses, but all of a sudden Naminé ran up.

"Naminé? What are you doing?" asked Raro.

"Since I knew, if you decided to change the game, that there would be more fighting, I figured that I should learn a few spells..." Naminé replied.

"Cool!" Raro told the quiet blonde girl. He turned to Axel and Luxord. "Dude, you guys are so toast. No, really. Toast. And not even lightly browned toast. No, you guys are pitch black toast that makes the house smell for a week."

Everyone just kinda stood there, staring at Raro. Raro slowly turned around. "..what?"

Axel snorted as he started to run towards the group. "You really are Dorky McKeyblade, aren't you?"

Raro quickly began running towards Axel, Keyblade ready to slash. "That's _Mr._ Dorky McKeyblade to you, loserface!"

Raro came within six feet to Axel, when Luxord suddenly appeared by the red-headed pyromaniac. "Hm. Not the smartest combatant, is he?" remarked Luxord. He began flipping around his cards, and quickly shot a card towards Raro. When the card touched Raro's skin, 'Dorky McKeyblade' was turned into a card.

"What the heck?" Raro half-yelled. He noticed that Axel continued to run towards him. "Uhm... guys?" the giant Raro card requested. Closer and closer Axel came; Raro watched, frozen with fear, as the distance between the two quickly decreased. "Guys? GUYS!" Raro shut his eyes, preparing to get roasted by Axel's attacks. Suddenly, Raro heard a loud clanging sound, and quickly opened his eyes. Sora had deflected Axel's attack, protecting Raro from the flames. "Thanks, dude," commented the Raro card. "By the way, I'm Raro."

"No problem. I'm Sora- watch out!" Sora yelled as he pushed Raro out of the way of Axel's attack, then parried his chakram strikes with the Kingdom Key.

_"Think Raro, think... what helps quicken the time you gotta be a card?"_ Raro thought hard. _"Crap... what was it? ...oh, yeah!"_ Raro turned horizontally and began spinning in a circle, slightly knicking Axel. "Feel the wrath of my papercuts!"

Axel swatted the the card away as he tried to attack Sora. "Luxord," Axel called to his blonde partner, "I told you- we should've turned him into a dice!"

Luxord, rolling his eyes, shuffled his cards again and once again shot another card at Raro, who turned into a dice this time. "That better?"

Raro sighed. "Oh, for cryin' out loud..."

While Axel and Sora fought and Raro tried to attack Axel in dice form, Luxord summoned a bunch of Samurai Nobodies. "Hm. Let's see how the prey fights back."

Roxas, Luxord and Axel's "prey", ran up to the Nobodies and began attacking, accompanied by Donald, Goofy, and Naminé. They attempted to each corner a Nobody and take them out, but that only resulted in a bunch of damage taken from the Nobodies' sword slashes. Roxas called out in the middle of the fight, "Guys! We all gotta attack one at a time!" They all targeted the same Nobody, and although it took some time, the crowd of white jumpsuits was eliminated, leaving Luxord to take care of.

"Hah, I guess the prey has some bite... when accompanied by the local zoo and his girlfriend. But let's see what happens," Luxord said as he shot cards at Donald and Goofy, turning them into cards, "when the bizarre exhibit from the zoo can't help him."

Roxas and Naminé took some steps back, suprised by Luxord's actions, but regained control and got ready to fight. "Naminé," murmured Roxas, "I'll distract him using the Keyblade- you attack him with spells." Naminé nodded as Roxas ran up to the blonde Nobody.

Roxas began swinging the Keyblade rapidly at Luxord while Luxord blocked the Keyblade with his arms. "Hm, not bad," commented Luxord. Immediately afterward, a Thunder bolt struck Luxord and stunned him momentarily, giving Roxas enough time to land a couple whacks with the Kingdom Key.

"Nice hit, Naminé!" Roxas called to the girl.

Naminé laughed her quiet, shy laugh as Roxas continued the fight with the card fighter.

_MEANWHILE_

Sora and Axel continued to fight, fighting with just the same amount of skill as the other. Raro, meanwhile, kept trying to whack Axel, but being a dice, had quite a bit of trouble doing so. _"Come on, wear off already!"_ Raro yelled in his head. Finally, a slight puff of smoke quickly surrounded the Raro dice, and he turned back into normal Raro. "Yes!" He summoned his Keyblade and ran towards Axel. "Sora!" called Raro to the teen. "Let's try attacking him together- a Limit!"

When Sora got a chance to respond during the fight, he replied, "A what?"

"It'll make sense later in the game."

"What 'game'?"

"Uhm... stay on track with this conversation! We just have to attack together, and then we'll do a lot more damage," explained Raro.

"Uh, ok. Let's try it." Sora ran over to Raro. "Now what?"

"Um... wing it!" Raro quickly responded.

Both of them ran towards Axel, pushing the two Keyblades together. Grabbing the two Keyblades with both their hands, Raro and Sora began swinging the Keyblade with incredibly fast speed and strong force. After four strikes of said attack against Axel, the teens separated their Keyblades, simultaneously jumped high into the air and vertically slashed Axel, promptly making the pyro become unconscious.

"Hm. Wow. We can really wing it," commented Raro with an embarressed smile.

"Heh, yeah. Now let's go help Roxas and Naminé," replied a panting Sora as the two began to run over to the fight between the Nobodies.

Roxas was fighting Luxord with all his might. Though he had landed a respectable amount of hits, he was fighting an uphill battle. After all, he had only become a Keyblade wielder five days before! "Roxas!" called Raro. Roxas looked over. "What'd we miss?" Raro called to the Nobody as he prepared to fight Luxord.

Luxord, when Sora and Raro ran up, jumped back so as to make room between himself and the group. "You fight respectably. I admire that. However, we of the Organization are not foolish. We know when to stop fighting a losing fight." He summoned a dark portal. "Axel!" he called to his fellow member. "Let's go!"

With a groan, Axel slowly got to his feet. Looking towards Roxas, he confidently limped over to the portal and followed Luxord through it, and the portal closed with the normal whooshing sound.

Gathering in front of Sora's former pod, the group talked about what to do next. Donald and Goofy, who had just turned back into themselves, also rejoined the group. DiZ (who had actually been in the corner during the fight, avoiding being attacked and having no defense) quietly walked up and calmly tugged on Raro's shirt. He motioned Raro away from the group. Reminding Raro, he said, "Unfortunately, we both know that it is time for you to return to the real world."

Raro nodded. "Yeah, I know..."

DiZ smiled. "Well, let's tell them what's going on."

Walking back to the group, Raro told them, "Guys, I have to leave."

Sora was suprised. "Where are you going?"

Raro thought for a moment. "I've got... er, other things I gotta take care of. But don't worry, we'll see each other again. Whenever you all must fight a member of the Organization, I'll come back and help you fight."

Sora contented himself with, "Ok... Well, I guess we'll see you later, Raro!" He smiled as he finished the sentence.

Raro looked to DiZ and nodded. With a wave, he told the group, "Later, guys!"

"Well, see'ya later, Raro!" called Goofy with a wave.

"Yeah, till next time, Raro," said Donald.

"Goodbye, Raro," replied Naminé with a smile.

"Later, Raro," Roxas told Raro.

Raro turned to DiZ and said, "Ok, let's go."

As the two walked back to DiZ's computer room, Raro thought... about the day, about meeting Naminé and Roxas, about the future. _"...and now the game really begins..."_

When they reached the computer room, DiZ walked over to the computer screens and typed in a couple keystrokes. The familiar green slice of light once again lit, and DiZ turned to Raro. "Just walk through it, and you'll be back," he explained.

"But what about during the game? How will I get back and forth between the game and home?" asked Raro.

"It should work automatically," DiZ explained. "You shouldn't have to worry about anything."

"Ok... see you later, DiZ!" Raro walked over to the sliver of light.

"Goodbye, Raro."

------

Confidently, Raro walked through the light. He noticed a bright white light surrounding him, and when he could recognize where he was, he realized that he was in his room. The game was on the main menu, only a third button with no words beside it had been added to it. With a slight smile towards his TV screen, Raro thought:

_**"Let the game begin."**_

------  
------

CNR: (pants) That was... cha... chapter... 5!

Raro: What's wrong with you?

CNR: So... much... typing... (passes out)

Raro: ...

Sora: ...

Roxas: ...

Donald: ...

Goofy: ...

DiZ: ...

Naminé: ...

Raro: Anyhoo, **That's all the fanfiction that's fit to print!**

Whole group: (randomly does the wave)

------

CNR: (conventiently un-passes out) PS: A **_HUGE_** thank you to all who have reviewed; you all get an all-free Imaginary Friend! Feel free to name him/her/it whatever you feel like!(coughRarocough) (re-passes out)

Raro: You're wierd... and yes, I totally agree. (coughRarocough)

CNR: (un-re-passes out)I know.(re-un-re-passes out)

Raro: Whatever... (coughRAROcough)


	6. Chapter 4:5: How Sora Met Roxas

CNR: Welcome to WWHH chapter 4.5!!

Raro: ...what?

Teen: (walks up)...what are you talking about?

CNR: Technically, this chapter takes place during chapters 3 and 4, but I decided to call it 4.5 anyway! Oh yes, before I forget, here's our disclaimer guest for this chapter- she's one of my personal friends from school, and if you Google her name, you'll get about 1,440 hits: presenting, Enishiyukishirolover!

Enishiyukishirolover: Hi, Betty-chan!

CNR: (turns a bright red color) You **did not** just call me that. (sigh) Well, I guess I should explain to the readers the whole story about that, shouldn't I? Thank you _soooo_ much for bringing that up.

Enishiyukishirolover: (smiles) That's what I'm here for!

CNR: (turns toward readers) You know what? I don't feel like explaining it! You all have to use your magical imagination powers to figure it out, 'cause the actual story's kinda lame! Muhahahahahahahahah- (cough, cough) (gag) (-insert cholera sounds-) Hey, I haven't done that in a while...

Raro: (walks up) Hi Enishi!

Enishiyukishirolover: Uhm... hi? (leans over to CNR and whispers) Why are we talking to a fictional character?

CNR: (gasps, then whispers) He's fictional?!?

Enishiyukishirolover: Uhm... anyway... **Disclaimer: CNR owns Raro. Square-Enix owns all Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters.** So... if you don't know about that, then... you must, at least, know about Santa Claus, right?

CNR: What about him?

Enishiyukishirolover: (leans over to CNR's ear and whispers inaudibly)

CNR: (gasps) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raro: Wow... you guys are weird. Anyway, here's chapter 4.5: "How Sora Met Roxas"!

------  
------

After the bell sound rang throughout the mansion, time resumed in the Pod Room. As Sora's pod finished opening, a strange staircase that seemed to be made of light formed underneath Sora's feet. Sora began to wake up, and as he did so, he slowly floated down onto the stairs. Nervously, he looked around, wondering where he was. He walked down the shiny staircase, never noticing that he could see straight through them for looking about the bright white room. It was not till he reached the bottom did he realize that Roxas, who had been watching Sora the whole time, was there.

"Hi," Sora quietly said.

"H-hey, Sora," replied Roxas.

"Uhm... who're you?" Sora asked his blonde Nobody.

"I'm Roxas," Roxas answered.

"Ok, Roxas." Sora smiled, but his smile turned to a question mark. "How do you know my name?"

Roxas quickly blushed, embarressed of his response. "Uhm... I've had... dreams... about you, Donald, and Goofy..."

Sora quickly changed his expression to that of disgust.

Roxas, still blushing, yelled, "NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Ohhh, ok. _Much_ better. Roxas... why does your name sound familiar?" Immediately, Sora's Kingdom Key appeared, accompanied by a gasp from Roxas.

"Sora! I almost forgot to tell you, I've got one too!" Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "Do you know what's going on?"

" 'What's going on?' What do you mean?"

Roxas explained the past week's events to his Other.

"Hmmm... that _is_ wierd, but-"

Before Sora could finish his sentence, a black-cloaked man stepped out of a dark portal and into the room. A deep voice from inside the cloak asked the two: "Do you wish to know what you really are?"

"What do you mean, 'What you really are'?" Sora called to the black cloak.

The voice from within the cloak did nothing but respond, "Do you wish to know what you really are?"

Roxas looked to the cloak. "After this week, I really need some answers. Yes, we would like to know."

The cloak nodded. "Very well." Looking first to Sora, he asked him, "Do you remember going to Hollow Bastion?"

Sora nodded. "Of course. That's where I got turned into a Heartless."

The cloak continued to face Sora. "When one person is turned into a Heartless, if he or she has a strong will, the shell that is left afterward begins to move as if it were a person itself. The shell is then called a Nobody."

"Ok, I think I understand that, but what does that have to do with Roxas?" Sora asked the voice from the cloak.

The cloak said nothing.

"Oh. I see..." Roxas said with a somewhat confused look on his face. "So... I'm Sora's Nobody?"

"That is correct," the voice affirmed.

"...and Sora's my... what do I call him?" Roxas asked.

"He is your Other," replied the cloak.

At this point, Sora and Roxas looked at each other. Sora murmured, "So that's why you seem familiar... you're the other side of my heart..."

"...and because Sora's my Other, _that's_ why I had dreams about him?" Roxas asked.

The voice gently laughed. "Sure, let's say that's why."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas questioned.

Instead of responding, a black portal formed behind the cloak, which simply backstepped into it and disappeared.

Sora and Roxas glanced at each other, but suddenly footsteps came from the entrance to the room. A voice familiar to Sora called out, "Well, a'huck, there he is!"

A duck in a 40's sailor's suit, accompanied by a doglike creature in a vest, ran up to Sora and hugged him. Between the speed of the two's running and their combined weight, the three toppled over and hit the ground, laughing the whole time.

"Hey guys, where'ya been?" Sora asked.

"I guess we've been in that other room... but how'd we get here?" Goofy asked Sora.

"I'm not sure... Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Standing up and dusting himself off, he walked over to Roxas. "Guys, this is Roxas. He's... one of my friends."

"Well hi, Roxas! I'm Goofy," Goofy told him as Donald and he stood up.

"I'm Donald Duck, but you can call me Donald. Hi, Roxas," Donald said to the Nobody.

Roxas smiled as he replied, "Hey guys." Hearing more footsteps, he quickly turned around with a stunned look on his face as Raro, Namine, and DiZ entered the pod room. "Namine! You're here! ...but who are you two?"

Raro, slightly panting from the sudden run, waved and, trying not to sound like a fanboy, quickly replied, "Hey, I'm Raro."

_Insert Chapter 4_  
------

The black-cloaked man who had spoken to Roxas and Sora stepped out of his portal into the Castle That Never Was, in the Hall of Empty Melodies. In the room sat Demyx waxing his sitar. Looking to the black-cloaked man, he said, "Hey, Xemnas, where'ya been?"

Xemnas smiled as he pulled down his hood. As he walked away, he indifferently replied, "Just taking care of something."

------  
------

CNR: (speaking in British accent) That concludes our History lesson for this chapter. Please remain in you seats until the plane has come to a complete stop at the gate. Thank you for flying South African Airways!

Enishiyukishirolover: Randomness...

CNR: (faces Enishi) (still speaking in British accent) Gimme candy! (Note: inside joke)

Enishiyukishirolover: No! I have no Jolly Ranchers! (hits CNR his a random _Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within_ DVD case)

CNR: (back in regular American accent) Ow...

Raro: (sigh) You guys are really wierd...

CNR: Anyhoo... **That's all the fanfic that's fit to print!** (hits Enishiyukishirolover with a random copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee)

Enishiyukishirolover: Now it's WAR!

Raro: (sigh) You guys...

CNR: P.S.: Seriously, if any of you want to try to guess the beginnings of why she and countless of other people at school call me Betty, try to guess. Make it crizzazy! Make me laugh! Like this: "Hahaha!" Not like "Hehe." or "Hah. Funny." Remember: "Hahaha!"


	7. Chapter 6: Finishing Up Twilit Business

CNR: Hey, we're back! Welcome to: What Would Have Happened chapter 6- "Finishing Up Twilit Business"

Raro: CNR, what's this letter about- it says, "You've been accepted to the Fanfiction School for Gunblading". I didn't try to get into this school- I don't even try to get into schools yet; I'm in high school!

CNR: Well, thank you for conveniently bringing that up, Raro! Now I can tell all the readers about my new fic!

Readers: (grumble, grumble)

CNR: Humor me.

Readers: Woo. Hoo.

CNR: Thanks. Ok, I'm going to try to create a Final Fantasy VIII fic about a school for Gunblading, and the students are going to be you, the readers, or your OCs, if you prefer that. So far, I've recieved... well, _no_ entries for the school, but I only uploaded the idea yesterday, so I'm still hopeful. So please, go to my profile, then to the fic called 'The Fanfiction School for Gunblading' to find out what you need to enroll.

Readers: Ok, so maybe we'll go there- if you FINALLY START THE CHAPTER!

CNR: Oh, look- an angry mob! **Disclaimer: I own Raro, and no one else.** Here's chapter 6!

------  
------

The next day, school seemed to take forever to end. As soon as Raro got home, he ran straight to his room, dropping his bookbag on the floor without missing a step. Just as Raro was about to press the Power button on his PS2, his mom walked into the room and commanded, "Let's see that homework."

"I'll finish it tonight! I promise!" pleaded Raro.

"Nope. You'll finish it right now," Raro's mom corrected.

After spending a seemingly neverending hour and a half of speeding through his homework, Raro finished and sped straight into his room. Turning on his PS2, he saw the same three buttons- "New Game", "Load Game", and the unnamed button.

"Awright- here we go!" Connecting his wireless controller to his Playstation, he quickly laid down on his bed and promptly selected the unnamed button.

------

When the game started, Roxas was the playable character. A new Save Point in Sora's Pod room had appeared, and it was there that Roxas stood. Roxas was the only character in the room.

_"Hmm... I wonder..."_ thought Raro. He opened the main menu, and instead of there only being Sora, Donald, and Goofy, like in the normal game, there was Roxas, Sora, Naminé, Donald, and Goofy as the party members. The backgrounds for Roxas, Sora, and Naminé, however, had become faintly red, while that of Donald and Goofy were faintly blue. Also, to the right of Donald and Goofy's background was an empty space.

_"So... the red must mean which party members will fight... and as for the empty spot, I guess that space is for me. I wonder if I'll have to switch myself in before I get pulled into the game, or can we switch mid-fight like normal? Guess I'll find out later..."_ Realizing that thinking about it would get him no further into the game, Raro made Roxas proceed to the meeting place of Hayner's group.

When the five reached the room, a gruff voice questioned them: "Who're you?"

"Aw, be nice, Hayner," said a brunette girl with long hair and an orange shirt.

"Yeah, give 'em some slack. It's not like we have a neon sign that says this is our turf or something," added a heavyweight guy with brown hair held up by a sweatband. Turning to the group, he added, "Hi, guys. I'm Pence." Pointing to the girl, he said, "...and this is Olette..." Then pointing towards the source of the voice- Hayner, of course- Pence explained, "...and Mr. Macho here is Hayner."

As the group stepped into the space the introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Sora," Sora explained.

"Hey there, I'm Goofy," told Goofy.

"I'm Donald," Donald said.

"Hello, I'm Naminé," Naminé quietly commented, being her normal, quiet self.

Roxas, being the last person to enter the room, immediately ran in when he heard the voices. "Hayner? Pence? Olette?" He ran up to Pence and hugged him. "Man, I'm glad to see you guys... You all can see me now, right?"

Pence, who was suprised by the sudden and awkward hug from Roxas, said, "Uhm... well, of course we can see you... But who exactly are you?"

Roxas stepped back. "Very funny, Pence."

"I'm sorry, but... have we met?" Pence quietly asked Roxas.

"Seriously... stop it." Roxas started to look hurt.

Turning around and looking to both Hayner and Olette, Pence asked them, "Hey, did you guys tell this guy who I am but didn't introduce us?"

Hayner shrugged as Olette quietly responded, "I don't know who this is, but he sure seems to know us..."

Pence shrugged as he turned around. "Sorry, dude, but I'm drawing a blank."

Roxas looked downward as he responded, "...Don't worry about it... I guess I confused you with someone else..."

Olette smiled. "It's ok."

Roxas turned around and walked somewhat quickly out of the room. Doing a double-take as Roxas walked out of the room, Sora turned to Hayner, Pence, and Olette and said, "I guess we'll be seeing you guys later."

Hayner looked to Sora. "Yeah, seeya later."

Pence and Olette smiled as they both said, "Later, guys."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Naminé chased Roxas, who had broken into a run and managed to maintain a long distance ahead of the group, all the way to the area outside of the Clock Tower Station. When they got there, a ring of Dusks surrounded Roxas. Quickly summoning his Keyblade, he began swinging at the Nobodies. When Roxas began attacking the Dusks, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons, and Naminé prepared herself to fight. As they ran, Sora called out, "Guys, we've gotta help Roxas!" The group reached Sora's Nobody, who Naminé healed with a quick Cure spell to refresh and prepare for the fight. Though they fought their hardest, just as in the normal Kingdom Hearts II game, there were too many Nobodies for the inexperienced group, who collapsed into a pile on the bricks. Suddenly, a familiar short black cape with two mouse ears holding an oppositely-colored Keyblade jumped from the top of the Clock Tower and quickly defeated all the Nobodies.

Donald and Goofy, worn out from the fight, suddenly jumped to their feet and saluted. "Y-Your majesty!" panted Goofy.

'Your Majesty' quickly hushed the two, his back turned to the group. His high-pitched voice told them, "Go talk to the Master. Go quickly."

Before the two could respond, Roxas cautiously got to his feet and asked them, "Who's 'Your Majesty'?"

Donald hushed him, but when he turned around to talk to the King again, the mouse-shaped cape was gone. With a sigh, both he and Goofy turned to face Roxas. Donald asked Roxas, "Don't you know?"

Roxas shook his head as Sora explained, "It's not that suprising that he doesn't know. When I was still on the Destiny Islands, I didn't know about King Mickey, or even about other worlds."

Roxas, suprised, turned to Sora. " 'Other worlds'?"

Goofy chuckled as he told Roxas, "We've got a lot to explain." As the explaining began, the group walked into the station.

------  
------

CNR: That was chapter 6! Raro: So... I have to learn how to use a 'Gunblade' thing?

CNR: Yup... but, I'm sure learning that'll earn you at lest couple fangirls.

Raro: Hmm... maybe I might just like this whole school thing...

CNR: Anyhoo... **That's all the fanfic that's fit to print!** Please make sure to check out the new fic if you want to be included!


End file.
